Lyle Miller
'Lyle Miller '''is a character and Pinehurst resident in Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave and the boyfriend of Daphne Craigson and one of the tertiary antagonists of the story. Personality Lyle is shown to be rebellious and mischievous and tends to have little to no regrets on his actions, such as having sex with Daphne on public property. He is also shown to be disrespectful, rude, offensive, and overall unpleasant. Appearance Lyle has black hair and is tall. Pre-Pinehurst At some point, he was admitted to Pinehurst and began a relationship with Daphne. Pinehurst Lyle makes his first appearance helping Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, and Johnny Myers get Kenny Riedell under control. He eventually knocks out Kenny with Mitch's bong. Later, he is having sex with Daphne on Bob Grissom's and Edna Grissom's property when they are caught and driven back to Pinehurst by the police, where Marco proceeds to reprimand them. He is also present when Bob makes racist remarks towards Kenny. He later appears and invites Kenny to the Grissom property to have sex, and insults him when declines. He is later with Daphne and Sierra Losecar when they raid Kenny's room in order to blackmail him. Lyle eventually gets to Adam Palomino's jacket and begins taking the pins off until Shaun Fennick begs him not to. Lyle then begins threatening Shaun until Kenny arrives. When Kenny begins threatening Lyle and Lyle tries to leave and knocks over a picture in the process, Kenny proceeds to brutally attack Lyle, breaking his nose and knocking out one of his teeth. Later, Lyle leads Daphne, Sierra, Jerry Devins, and Selena Duncans away from the Pinehurst house, he and Daphne go to have sex on the Grissom property, not realizing that moments later, Sierra, Jerry, and Selena would be murdered. When getting to the property, he and Daphne notice a person standing at the edge of the property. Mistaking it for Shaun, Lyle throws a knife at the person, which causes the person to leave briefly. Awhile into intercourse however, the person returns and stabs Daphne in the face with a branch, horrifying Lyle. As Lyle attempts to get away, the person tosses his knife at him, which deeply cuts his face and stunning him. The person then comes from behind and proceeded to violently rip Lyle's head in half, killing him. His corpse is later seen by Kenny when he goes to get the keys to the shuttle buses. His apparition later appears at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding, where he is seen clapping along with Daphne and Marion Parish, albeit with contempt. Killed Victims * Sierra Losecar ''(Indirectly Caused) * Jerry Devins (Indirectly Caused) * Selena Duncans (Indirectly Caused) * Daphne Craigson (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Johnny Myers (Indirectly Caused) * Marion Parish (Indirectly Caused) * Randall Blackburne (Indirectly Caused) * Marco McBride (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed by * Randall Blackburne * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Daphne Craigson (Indirectly Caused) After Lyle goes with Daphne to the Grissom property to have sex, Daphne is murdered by Randall, scaring Lyle. Lyle is then cut across the face with a throwing knife, deeply cutting him. He then has his face and head violently ripped in half. Relationships Daphne Craigson "Babe, you're really nasty, but you're hot as hell." - Lyle flirting with Daphne Daphne and Lyle are lovers, and tend to have sex on property, showing they love each other. He is also loyal to her desires and is horrified when she is murdered. Marco McBride "This is Lyle and Daphne, two dimwits who decided to have their playtime on the neighbor's property." - Marco after finding out about Lyle and Daphne having sex on the Grissom property. Not much is known about their relationship, but it can be assumed that they have a distrustful relationship, as there were numerous times Lyle and Daphne got the cops called on them for having sex on public property. Regardless, Lyle does help restrain Kenny. When he and Daphne are caught having sex on the Grissom's property, Marco is angered at them. Marco does seem to have some care for Lyle, as after Lyle was attacked by Kenny, Marco sent a group up to save him. However, he doesn't support Lyle for vandalizing Kenny's memorials. Later, Marco is enraged when it is revealed Lyle, along with Daphne, Sierra, Selena and Jerry snuck out. When Marco hears about Lyle's death, he is briefly saddened, showing he has a small amount of care for him. Shaun Fennick "I don't care, this jacket is what's going to keep me in Pinehurst, and if you or anyone snitches…I'll make you relive your lynching experience, except no one will save you." - Lyle threatening Shaun. Shaun and Lyle have a negative relationship, with Lyle usually intimidating Shaun a lot. In Kenny's room, Shaun recommends they leave numerous times, to which Lyle threatens Shaun with lynching. Regardless, he came to help escort Lyle out of Kenny's room after being beat up by Kenny, although this might be on Marco's orders. It is unknown how Shaun felt about Lyle's death. Bob Grissom Lyle doesn't like Bob and has sex on his property with Daphne to spite him. Edna Grissom Lyle doesn't like Edna and has sex on her property with Daphne to spite her. Kenny Riedell "You're too much of a stick in the mud." - Lyle insulting Kenny. Lyle and Kenny have an extremely poor relationship, with Kenny being annoyed at Lyle's recklessness and Lyle seeing Kenny as a rule sticker. Their relationship devolves into pure hatred when Lyle goes through and messes up Kenny's memorials of his friends, causing Kenny to brutally attack him. When Kenny finds out Lyle snuck out, he is angered. Regardless, when Kenny is in the cabin with the corpses, Kenny is hopeful that Lyle and Daphne got out, and is shocked and horrified when it is revealed he died. Quotes * "Well, hey Kenny, me and Daphne were planning to head back to the Grissom property in the morning to have more fun, why don't you join us?" * "Oh yeah, you're one of Marco's little helpers." * "So, Daphne, ready for your fantasy to be realized?" * If the creep wants to watch, the creep can watch." Trivia * Lyle is based off Luke McCabey. * Lyle is commonly referred to as "evil Swooce", as in real life, his name is Kyle. * Lyle is shown to share some similarities to Chad Kensington, except he is much worse. * Lyle's death won the Golden Chainsaw for coolest kill. * Lyle and Daphne are noted for being tied for most indirectly killed victims, even surpassing Tiffany Cox.